A conventional system may utilize a mobile unit that transmits and receives signals according to a wireless communication protocol (e.g., the IEEE 802.11 standard). The IEEE 802.11 standard defines two different types of networks: an ad-hoc network, or independent basic service set (“IBSS”), and an infrastructure network, or extended service set (“ESS”). In the infrastructure network, the mobile unit communicates with a further mobile unit or network device through an access point in conjunction with a distribution system (e.g., WAN, WWAN, LAN, WLAN, PAN, WPAN, etc.). Whereas, in the ad-hoc network, the mobile unit communicates directly with a further mobile unit or other network device.
Under the 802.11 standard, the ad hoc network and the infrastructure network are mutually exclusive of each other. That is, if the mobile unit desired to connect to a printer, the printer could be added to the infrastructure network, thereby becoming a network resource available to the entire network. The mobile unit would communicate with the printer via the access point. In contrast, the mobile unit may establish exclusive communication with the printer by first disconnecting from the infrastructure network and switching to the ad-hoc network, where the mobile unit communicates directly with the printer without utilizing the access point.
As currently implemented, the infrastructure network and the ad-hoc network have inherent disadvantages. For example, if the printer is added to the infrastructure network, data sent to the printer adds an additional load to network traffic, and the printer is subject to unwanted network activity. However, if the printer communicates with the mobile unit in an ad-hoc network, the mobile unit must disconnect from the infrastructure network. Thus, there presents a need for a simultaneous infrastructure/ad-hoc operating mode, or simultaneous basic service set (“SBSS”), whereby the mobile unit can maintain connection to the infrastructure network, while sending data directly to the printer.